


I'll Make This Work

by Mrs_Monaghan



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Breaking Up & Making Up, Happy Ending, Insecurity, Jealousy, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Misunderstandings, Nurse Ian Gallagher, Smut, Unsafe Sex, slow burn? what's that?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-29
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 19:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,152
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14479509
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mrs_Monaghan/pseuds/Mrs_Monaghan
Summary: Mickey isveryunderstanding.Ian has no idea what to make of that.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Char74](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Char74/gifts).



> Gifting this to Charlotte because she is one of my biggest supporters and y'all know how i do. Had to gift her. he he heee!
> 
>  
> 
> Enjoy guyssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss

Ian's car breaks down for the fifth time this month. He groans and kicks a tire in frustration which only hurts _him_. Lip is right. He needs to get rid of this piece of shit. Until then though, he needs to take it to the garage. He pulls out his phone and googles the closest one. _Milkovich Spares and Garage_ is what pops up so Ian makes a phone call.

_“Hello my name is Mandy. How may I help you?”_

“My name is Ian. My car just broke down and according to google you’re the closest.”

_“Okay Ian. Just tell me where you are and I'll send someone.”_

.

The man –Iggy- who tends to him says he needs new brake pads. “Jesus Christ.” Ian exhales loudly but kind of has no choice right now.

“I don’t know what to tell ya man, your car is kind of falling apart here.”

“Don’t I know it.” Hands on his waist, Ian glares at his car. “How much is it gonna cost me?”

“That’s gonna be 250 per axle.”

“You are killing me here!” Ian feels like he needs to sit down. “Maybe I should just take it to a fucking junkyard right now.” He punctuates it by kicking the stupid car. Again.

Iggy sighs. “I can be flexible on that price but I would have to talk to my brother first. Mickey!”

Ian is still glaring at his piece of shit car as they wait for this Mickey to arrive.  He doesn’t turn around, not even after hearing footsteps, too busy hating that he might have to start using public transport soon.

“What's up?”

Ian turns around and _hello!_ He swallows. “You're Mickey?”

“That I am.”

Ian quickly stretches out his hand. “I'm Ian. Ian Gallagher.” He introduces while biting on his bottom lip and raising his eyebrows suggestively. “Please tell me you play for my team.”

Mickey smirks, raising an eyebrow of his own –much more impressive than Ian's that’s for sure- before shaking the offered hand after wiping off the grease on his. “Nice to meet you Ian. And we do bat for the same team.”

“Iggy here tells me you're the guy I need to talk to.” Ian starts. “I agree.” He finishes, pressing his tongue into his left cheek suggestively.

Mickey steps closer. “I'm down for _whatever_ you got to say, Gallagher.”

“Are you fucking shitting me?!” Iggy exclaims. “I'm right fucking here.”

“Well then fuck off.” Mickey snaps without taking his eyes off Ian.

They both wait till Iggy’s out of ear shot before Ian speaks again. There is a black smudge on Mickey's left cheek and Ian finds himself pressing a thumb on the spot. “Hope you don’ mind if I….”

“Touch whatever part of my body you need to.”

Ian breathes out shakily, taking his hand back. “Fuck Mickey. Please tell me you’re single because good God, I haven’t been attracted to anyone like this… ever.”

“I'm single. Are you?”

Ian nods and both men stand there staring at each other, communicating silently. The sexual tension between them continues to rise and Ian hopes Mickey's getting the _I want you_ he's conveying with his eyes. He checks the man up and down, his eyes lingering on his crotch before going back up to meet the gorgeous blue orbs.

“You know,” Mickey starts. “The advantage of running things, means I got my own office.”

Ian swallows again. “Show me?”

“Gladly.”

 

**⛓ ⛓ ⛓ ⛓ ⛓ ⛓ ⛓ ⛓ ⛓**

 

Ian attacks Mickey as soon as the door closes behind them. Mickey matches his speed and need by kissing back just as fervently. They moan into each other’s mouths as both men try to undress each other at the same time. Their hands keep knocking against each other and both of them get frustrated for not getting anything accomplished. So Mickey takes a step back to undo his apron and Ian follows his cue by pulling off his own t-shirt.

“Mm…mm.” Mickey makes an appreciative noise, biting on his bottom lip. He pushes his apron down the rest of the way, before going for his belt and pushing down his jeans and underwear at the same time.

Now it’s Ian's turn to make a chocked noise at the sight of Mickey's erect dick. “Fuck.” He mutters at the same time he drops to his knees.

Mickey curses the moment Ian has a hand on his dick. He licks him from bottom to top, right before taking the red tip into his mouth. There's a hand on his hair when he starts sucking on it. He twirls his tongue a few times before taking the tip back into his mouth, moaning when he tastes more and more precum.

“Fucking Christ Ian. Shit.”

That prompts Ian into swallowing more of Mickey's cock. He keeps going till his lips touch the soft pubic hair. The man above him lets out a bunch of words that end up not making any sense and Ian relishes in how much Mickey is clearly enjoying this.

Unfortunately, he gets pulled off by his hair and he can't help the noise of protest he makes. Mickey chuckles. “Not cuming this way man.” He protests. “As amazing as that feels.”

Ian smiles and gets up. He takes off his jeans and underwear too and both men take in each other’s nakedness for a few seconds.

“Need that inside me like yesterday.” The shorter man says before turning around and presenting Ian with the most gorgeous ass he has ever seen. Suddenly he wants to get on his knees again. He voices as much. “Don’t you dare.”

Ian laughs. “You got anything?”

“We wash our hands a lot here so I got some jelly in my desk.” Mickey explains as he steps out of his restricting clothes that he was yet to do. He kicks his shoes off angrily when his clothes catch on them, before running on his other side of the desk barefoot. “Catch.” He throws to Ian then makes to go back towards him.

“Stop.” Mickey does. Ian glances at Mickey's chair then at the man himself. He does it two more times.

“I’m down.” Mickey proclaims and Ian is running towards that side of the desk and dropping down on the worn leather chair.

Mickey walks towards him and Ian makes him turn around. He takes off the lid of the jelly and uses his fore and middle finger to scoop an ample amount. Mickey bends over for him readily and Ian has to squeeze the bottom of his dick to avoid coming before he's inside the other man. Without wasting anytime, he presses his two fingers inside Mickey who lets out a wince that turns into a groan. Ian fucks him with his long digits and Mickey shamelessly pushes his ass back. They both moan. The redhead makes quick work of scissoring the other man who gets impatient and pushes his hand away.

He steps back until he's between Ian's legs, chuckling when Ian can't resisting biting his ass. The latter places both his hands on Mickey's hips while the shorter man grabs Ian's cock and slowly sits on it.

They both let out different noises of satisfaction when Ian bottoms out. “Shit.” The redhead moans, shutting his eyes and relishing the feeling of this tight hole enveloping his cock.

“Mmmm.” Mickey starts moving. “Shit.”

Ian lets go of Mickey's hips and slides both hands up his lover’s stomach and up his chest. He pinches and pulls on both nipples and the brunet starts bouncing up and down. Ian grabs Mickey's neck and directs his head to turn so they can exchange an uncoordinated kiss.

After that both men loose themselves in each other as Mickey rides Ian vigorously and determined. Moans, curses and groans leave their mouths, neither man too concerned about the noises leaving Mickey's office. Ian's hands roam everywhere they can reach on Mickey's body.

The latter groans loudly, when Ian's touches make him even hotter. He doesn’t stops, doesn’t slow down, alternating between riding and wiggling his hips. When Ian thrusts up into him pressing on his prostate repeatedly however, he starts to feels his balls tighten.

“Gonna cum.”

“Me too.” Ian replies before reaching forward to jerk Mickey off.

“Shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shit, shiiiiiiiiit!” Mickey cums on Ian's hand and on his carpet.

On seeing this, Ian lets go of Mickey's dick to grab his waist and pull him down on his own as he thrusts upwards one last time. He comes inside the other man with a loud; “MICKEY!”

 

 

**⛓ ⛓ ⛓ ⛓ ⛓ ⛓ ⛓ ⛓ ⛓**

 

After they're both dressed and cum free, Ian sits on Mickey's desk and watches the shorter man button up his apron. “Gotta say Gallagher, haven’t been fucked like that… ever.”

“Ditto.”

“It seems we’ve been fucking the wrong people.”

“It seems.” Ian agrees. “So.”

“So.”

They both smile at each other shyly, and blushes would be visible if they weren’t so red already from their recent activity.

“I would love to see you again.” Ian says honestly and Mickey nods before handing the redhead his phone.

“There. Give me your number and I'll call you tonight.”

“I’ll hold you to that.”

“After that dicking, you bet your ass I'll call ya.”

Ian chuckles, pleased. “It was really nice to meet you Mick.” He then frowns when he remembers his car. “Fuck, that stupid car. Will I have to catch the bus home?”

“Oh right. Your car. Let’s go talk to Ig.”

“After you.” Ian stands and gestures towards the door, making it obvious he just wants to watch Mickey leave.

Mickey doesn’t mind one bit.

.

“Really Mick?” a blond girl standing with Iggy where he's fixing Ian's car says. She glances at Ian and a smirk forms on her face. “Okay, I get it.”

Ian ducks his head, a little embarrassed that Mickey's co-workers know what they’ve been up to. “You Mandy?” he asks.

“U-huh. You must be Ian.” She replies. “I’d shake your hand but…” she trails off laughing when Mickey sends a kick her way.

“So how long have you guys been working together?” Ian inquires when he sees how obviously close they are.

“This is my douchebag brother.” Mandy points at Mickey who's next to Iggy watching him work. “And so is the other one.”

“Oh. So family business?”

“Yep.” Ian looks up at the sign _Milkovich Spares and Garage_. “That’s us.” She continues.

“It must be nice.” He reasons.

“It is.”

“Okay Gallagher. Seems like you’re leaving with your car.” Mickey announces, interrupting them.

“Really?” Ian asks relieved that he won't have to go home with public means.

“Would advice on another car though.”

“I know.” Ian frowns. “So how much do I owe ya?” He can't help smiling at Mickey, already wanting to fuck him again.

“On me.”

“No! I can't let you do that.” Ian shakes his head adamantly.

Mickey walks closer. “Okay. How about, I let you pay for dinner on our first date?”

Ian considers this. “I don’ know.”

“C’mon. It’s what I want.” Mickey says looking up at him earnestly.

Ian chews his bottom lip in contemplation. It somehow doesn’t seem fair. “Ten dinners.” Mickey opens his mouth to protest but Ian shakes his head. “Not up for debate.”

Mickey huffs. “Fine.”

Iggy throws Ian the keys and he catches them. “Call me.” He tells Mickey.

“I will.” the shorter man replies and it sounds like a promise.

Ian believes him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ummm... this was inspired by the anime **Sekai Ichi Hatsukoi** season 2 episode 9. i really liked it and i had to turn it into Gallavich :))  
>  once again, unlike Ian and Mickey always use protection ;))
> 
> Kudos and all comments welcome!


	2. Chapter 2

Ian is a nurse.

A job he has always loved. Until now.

Ian has always been into helping people for as long as he could remember. So it was a surprise to no one when he joined the medical field after college. He's been a nurse for three years and he's never had a problem with his job. Not even when he gets called in on his days off. Not even when he has to come in during holidays. Not even when he gets night shifts for one reason or another in two consecutive weeks.

No. Ian has always loved his job no matter what. But then again that was before he started dating Mickey.  

Since the day they met at the garage, Ian and Mickey have been on four dates. They fucked on every date and each time was better than the last. Ian smiles at the thought of the last time he was with Mickey. It was last night. He had invited the other man over for homemade pizza and they’d _finally_ had sex in a bed. It was so fucking good. Mickey is super addictive and so far Ian hasn’t been able to get enough.

Other than the sex –which is fucking amazing, just a reminder- Mickey is funny. Even when he doesn’t mean to he makes Ian laugh. He is also really sweet and just as fast as they ended up having sex, Ian is falling just as fast. Is he scared? Maybe a little.

He hasn’t had a serious relationship in over four years. Apart from the fact that he was okay with that, his job brings a lot of inconsistency in his life. He cancels on his family all the time but that’s family, they understand. Besides, he makes it up to them when he does get the time.

With Mickey though and considering their relationship just began, Ian is really not looking forward to the day he will let the other man down. And from experience he knows that day is coming.

But for now, it’s been a week and he's been getting to work in the morning and leaving in the evenings. He also had this weekend free. So really, this has been a good week where he and Mickey have had a chance to hang out and get to know each other better.

Ian smirks into his lunch when he thinks about how well he's gotten to know Mickey's body. He finally got a chance to rim the other man on Wednesday and the shorter man had cum with a loud shout of Ian's name on his mouth.

It had been awesome.

Ian looks forward to doing it again. And again. And again. Looks forward to licking and fucking that pretty pink asshole with his tongue till Mickey can't take it anymore.

Looking around the hospital cafeteria guiltily, Ian adjusts his half chub, willing it to go down since his fellow nurses and friends are about to join him at their table for lunch.  
 

 **⛓** **⛓** **⛓** **⛓** **⛓** **⛓** **⛓** **⛓** **⛓**

 

 

“So,” Ian starts where he's laying naked next to Mickey. They're in Mickey's apartment, on his bed after the second round of sex. He's got an arm thrown over the other man’s stomach, as Mickey cards his fingers through his hair. “What's your favorite movie genre?”

“Action.”

“Why am I not surprised?” Ian chuckles.

Mickey laughs too. “Why?”

Ian kisses his bedmate’s ribs. “Just thought we could maybe see a movie on our next date.”

“Sounds good.”

“Yeah?” Ian looks up at Mickey with a smile.

Mickey gestures for him to slide up higher so they can exchange a nice, short but sweet kiss. “I'm down for anything as long as it’s with you Ian.” Ian ducks his head to hide his blush.

“You blindside me when you say shit like that Mick.” He mumbles into the other man’s body.

Mickey laughs, still caressing Ian's hair. “Why?”

“I don’t know. You just don’t look like the type to blurt out their feelings or whatever.”

Mickey flicks his ear and Ian pouts. “Haven’t you ever heard? Never a judge a book my its cover.” Ian grins. “But, you're right. I'm not.” He looks into Ian's eyes. “You make me want to be though.”

“I'm glad.” Ian replies. “’Cause I'm definitely the type.” He kisses Mickey again, this time making it longer. The brunet places a tattooed hand on his cheek and Ian places his own above his. When they pull back Ian licks his lips and takes a deep breathe. “I really like you Mick.”

“I really like you too.”

Then they're making out again with Ian straddling Mickey and the latter massaging his ass.

It’s a good evening.

 

 **⛓** **⛓** **⛓** **⛓** **⛓** **⛓** **⛓** **⛓** **⛓**

 

 

The first time Ian has to cancel on Mickey, it’s been heavily raining and there's a pile up that has their hospital busier than they’ve been all month. And even though there's nothing he could’ve done to prevent, he can't help but feel bad.

_“C’mon Ian, it was an accident. I get it.”_

“But we had plans.”

 _“Plans can be postponed.”_ Mickey replies calmly.

Ian who's hiding in the bathroom to make this call because he won't get another chance to, sighs heavily. “Okay. Thanks for understanding.”

_“Of course.”_

Ian hangs up with a smile. He doesn’t know if Mickey's is his boyfriend yet, it’s only been two weeks, but he sure is glad that the other man is so understanding. Or maybe it’s because this is the first time?

Ian hopes not.

 **⛓** **⛓**

 

The following weekend when Ian hangs out with Mickey, his siblings are around. Ian ends up getting along with them too, something he can tell Mickey likes. It’s not that hard. They're all Southside so they have a lot in common, and Mandy is the nicest such that Ian can see them becoming fast friends.

Things are great.

 

 **⛓** **⛓**

 

They don’t see each other for a week after that. Nine days to be precise. The hospital is chaos and Ian can't get away. And when he does he only has enough time to sleep and then he's going back to the hospital. He hasn’t even left the hospital last couple of days. He cannot believe he was okay with all of this before. Before, when he didn’t have someone special to see after work or during weekends. Now even the phone calls aren't enough. He wants to see Mickey, wants to be with Mickey.

Luckily for Ian it seems like things are dwindling. The first person he calls is Mickey as soon as he can go home.

 **⛓** **⛓**

 

Mickey lets him spend the night at his place even though Ian pretty much passes out as soon as he gets there. The brunet is very accommodating, very understanding and just wakes Ian up to eat dinner then lets him continue sleeping.

It’s on a Saturday afternoon when Ian wakes up and he's not surprised to find he's alone. This is when the Milkovich garage has to be the most on demand. He sighs and slides off the bed, hating that he's at his lover’s house but still they're missing each other.

Ian finds food for him in the fridge and a note telling him that Mickey will leave work early for his sake. Ian smiles touched by what a considerate man Mickey is. So he spends the next few hours going though Mickey's movies and drinking his beer. He can't help but keep checking the time though, anxious to have the other man home.

.

“Gotta admit, it’s not a bad picture coming home and finding you here.” Mickey says closing the door behind him.

Ian grins and gets off the couch. In three strides he is next to Mickey who's undoing his sport shoes. He starts caressing his ass and Mickey starts laughing before straightening up. “Can I at least get my shoes off first?”

Ian shrugs. “I didn’t say you couldn’t.”

Mickey shakes his head and bends down again. “Ian goes ahead and pulls on the waist of his trousers, pulling harder on them so Mickey's butt crack is exposed. He bends and pecks his exposed lower back.

“Oh my God. Really Ian?”

“What? I missed you.” Ian turns him around unapologetically then kisses him.

Any more protests from Mickey end when Ian grabs him by his thighs and lifts him so the shorter man wraps his legs around his waist. The redhead slowly guides them towards Mickey's bedroom as they continue making out.

He places his lover gently on the bed and undresses him. He lavishes Mickey with his kisses and proceeds to show him exactly how much he'd missed him.

 **⛓** **⛓**

 

“I'm sorry I was MIA.” Ian apologizes as he makes them dinner, once they’ve gotten out of the shower.

Mickey grabs a beer and sits by the counter to watch him. “I already told you man, you don’t have to apologize. I get it.”

Ian stops where he's stirring to look at Mickey. “You're really okay with this? With my job?”

Mickey nods. “Of course.”

“Even though we don’t see each other for more than a week sometimes?” he avoids looking at Mickey, because sometimes Ian thinks he's too okay with this. Too okay with them not being able to see each other every day.

“That part I don’t like, no.” Ian smirks.

Silence falls over the kitchen while Ian continues to cook while Mickey admires his firm back and ass and just overall gorgeousness. As he slowly sips on his drink he gets this feeling that sometimes Ian may doubt just how much Mickey likes him back, due to how cavalier he is about them going so long without seeing each other.

So to put those doubts to rest; “Ian.” The redhead turns around, one eyebrow raised. “Do you maybe… want to be boyfriends?”

Ian beams at him and in seconds he's next to Mickey, turning him around in his high stool and settling between his legs. “You mean that?”

“I don’t ask for shit I don’ mean Gallagher.”

Ian grabs both his cheeks and kisses him. “Yes! Yes! Fuck yes!”

Mickey laughs and holds Ian's waist. “Okay.”

Ian laughs happily then he's kissing Mickey again.

 

 

 **⛓** **⛓** **⛓** **⛓** **⛓** **⛓** **⛓** **⛓** **⛓**

 

 

Ian lights a cigarette, then dials Mickey's number. _“Hey.”_

“Hi Mick.”

 _“Hey.”_ Mickey says again. _“Sup.”_

“Umm… I know we have that date tonight, but we have a shortage of nurses in the pediatric ward so I've been asked to help.”

 _“Oh, okay. So tomorrow?”_ his boyfriend asks. _His boyfriend_. Ian grins happily.

His smile dies though when he remembers; “All week. Till they hire new nurses.”

Beat.

_“Okay.”_

“Okay?”

_“Okay.”_

Ian inhales deeply then lets the smoke out through his nose. “I'm so-“

_“Don’t you dare apologize Ian!”_

Ian can't help but feel bad though. “It’s just that we just became boyfriends yesterday and already I'm…”

_“Hey…hey, it’s okay. We will make it work.”_

“How?” Ian doesn’t see a way. Not really.

_“We’ll figure it out.”_

**⛓** **⛓**

 

Except they haven’t figured it out a month later even if they’ve only seen each other like four times since they defined their relationship.

“How am I this fucking busy? I'm just a fucking nurse!”

Mickey chuckles as he holds onto Ian's shoulder and pushes back on the dick inside him. He sighs with pleasure, even though his boyfriend chose this moment to talk about this. “Has anything changed since we… mmm… got together?”

Ian closes his eyes and fucks into Mickey a few times, moaning and kissing the man below him. “Not really.” He slows down his thrusts. “But now that I have you I'm starting to realize I had no life. _Shit.”_

Mickey wraps his legs around Ian's waist. “Oh…fuck.” He curses when Ian pulls out only to push back in, hard. “Can we finish fucking first then talk about this?”

Ian lifts himself off Mickey's chest to look down at him. “Your wish,” thrust. “is my,” Thrust. “command.”

Mickey can only hold on for dear life as Ian fucks him into the couch like there's no tomorrow.

 

 **⛓** **⛓** **⛓** **⛓** **⛓** **⛓** **⛓** **⛓** **⛓**

 

Ian and Mickey didn’t end up coming up with a solution though. Mainly because there is nothing that can be done. Its Ian's job, this is how things are. People get sick, people get into accidents. There is literally nothing they can do but wait for Ian's day off.

He has never looked forward to it before but now he can't wait. And this time he’ll be a hard ass and won't come in no matter what. Until then though, they can only see each other occasionally and have to heavily rely on phone calls and texts. Phone calls that Ian sometimes misses because of work and texts he can't always reply.

Why did he want to be a nurse again?

To help people. Right.

.

The interns are being a pain today and Ian wants to throw them all off the third floor. He and his friends are just nurses, they shouldn’t have to be helping people who studied to be doctors. It should be the other way around.

During lunch, he carries his plate to the on call room so he can call Mickey as he eats.

“Hey Mickey.” He greets when his boyfriend picks up.

 _“Hi.”_ Ian can hear the smile on the other end and it makes his heart flatter _. “How’s work?”_

“Fucking interns pissing me off.”

Mickey laughs. _“I'm sorry.”_

“S’not  your fault.” Ian sighs. “I miss you.”

 _“Me too.”_ Mickey replies. _“How long?”_

Ian sighs again. “I hate how it’s like we’re in a long distance relationship.”

Mickey hums. _“It does seem like that doesn’t it?”_

“How’s the garage?” Ian changes the subject.

_“Just two clients today so we’re just shooting the shit.”_

“You're so lucky.”

_“Can't argue that.”_

“I think tomorrow I'm good.” Ian informs.

_“Yeah?”_

“Yeah.”

_“Well I can't wait to see you. Since it’ll be on a Friday maybe we can go out?”_

They’ve never done that before. Why have they never done that before? “Sounds amazing. I would love to go out.”

_“It’s a date then.”_

**⛓** **⛓**

 

Of course it’s just Ian's luck that on Friday evening, his and Doctor Hayes’ patient finally responds after a month. A whole fucking month of being in a comma and he wakes up today. Today when Ian was looking forward to clubbing with his boyfriend. Ian is about to murder someone.

Doctor Hayes needs him to watch her patient overnight and monitor her vitals so Ian has to cancel on Mickey. Again.

Mickey, not that Ian expected anything else, is as understanding as always. As soon as they hang up Ian has to resist the urge to throw his phone across the wall. Sure, defining their relationship settled Ian's insecurities a little but now they're back in full force.

Why does Mickey always say ‘it’s okay, it’s your job’? Why has he never had a problem with how Ian cancels on him? Could it be that Mickey isn’t really into this relationship as much as Ian? Could it be that he doesn’t care whether Ian is available of not?

He knows they haven’t gotten to the ‘I love yous’ yet but Ian was hoping they were stronger.

He wants Mickey to tell him just once that it’s not okay. Wants Mickey to have a problem with it, for once. He wants Mickey to be affected by his absence. This whole, ‘it’s okay, we’ll see each other when you’re available’ is not okay with Ian. Not anymore.

Later that night, Hayes’ clears Ian, after he confirms that their patient is fine and he’s just sleeping now. After changing of course he calls his boyfriend. He figures he could head there instead of his apartment.

 _“Ian?”_ Mickey receives sleepily.

“Yeah Mick. Sorry to wake you. So I'm done and I was just wondering if I could come over anyway since tomorrow I'm free?”

Silence.

“Mick?”

 _“Umm,”_ Mickey starts. _“When you cancelled I accepted a client who’s coming to the garage at six. So, since it’s so late I need to rest up.”_

Ian swallows his disappointment. “Okay. Goodnight.”

He hangs up without waiting for a reply.


	3. Chapter 3

Ian stares at his phone in contemplation. Their relationship could be so much better. He isn’t ready to give up on them yet. Not even when his job keeps getting between them. And if Mickey isn’t falling as hard as Ian is, he will just have to be patient and wait for the other man to get there. Because Mickey is an amazing guy and Ian would rather not lose him.

At the end of it all he decides there's nothing he can do but sleep for now.

Ian has never had a more restless sleep.

 

 **⛓**   **⛓**   **⛓**   **⛓**   **⛓**   **⛓**   **⛓**   **⛓**   **⛓**

 

Mickey is under a blue pick-up truck, fixing it. He keeps sighing every few minutes, when he thinks about the current situation of his relationship. He can tell by the way Ian hanged up on him last night that the redhead must be upset. He sighs again. He knows that Ian's job has been taking a lot of time from them, which is why he has been trying so much to be understanding. Which he is. He _does_ understand. Ian is a nurse and the occupation takes up time. There's nothing any of them can do about it so he's been trying to make the most of the time they do get together.

He really, really likes Ian. Never in his life has he been attracted to a person this way. And every time they spend together Mickey gets more and more attached. And now for some reason Ian is upset with him. It couldn’t just be because Mickey didn’t let him come over last night, could it?

“Hey Mick.” Iggy whispers and Mickey turns his attention towards his brother frowning.

“Why the fuck are you whispering?”

Iggy’s eyes look a little shifty before he says; “Al is here.”

Mickey sits up too fast and his head ends up knocking on the car. “Motherfucker!”

Iggy chuckles. “Is that for the hit or for Al?”

Mickey groans and slides from under the car. “Both. What the hell is he doing here?”

Iggy shrugs and walks away. Mickey curses under his breath when he sees Al walking towards him. Mickey used to fuck him once upon a time and he hasn’t thought about the guy in months. He wasn’t terrible in bed but after experiencing one Ian Gallagher, Mickey will pass on whatever this is.

“Hey Mickey.”

“Hi Al.” he replies. “What are you doing here?”

“Still rocking that apron I see.” Al smiles. “I missed ya. Thought I’d come say hi.”

Mickey rolls his eyes. “Hi.”

He watches in satisfaction as Al’s smile slips from his face. “Umm… okay.”

Mickey gestures with his hands. “I know we used to fuck, but it’s been months Al.” Mickey tells him. “What do you expect?”

Al scratches the back of his head awkwardly. He then steps towards Mickey and pulls on his top collar flirtatiously. “I guess. I just thought now that I'm back we could maybe pick up where we left off?”  Mickey narrows his eyes at the man’s fingers that are now massaging his clothing.

“Nah man.” He shakes his head and takes two steps back, putting as much distance as he can between them. “My dude would fucking hate that.”

Al drops his jaw, shocked. “Your du… _you_ , Mickey Milkovich have a boyfriend?”

Even Mickey has to laugh at the comical way Al is receiving the news. “Yeah man. He's great.”

“Well then, my bad. I didn’t know.”

“Don’t worry about it.”

Al nods once then opens his hands wide. “Last hug for the road?” Mickey narrows his eyes at him. “C’mon for old time’s sake. You’ll never see me again.” He raises expectant eyebrows, grinning hopefully at Mickey.

Mickey decides fuck it and hugs the guy. He however doesn’t let it last for too long, especially when Al tightens his hold.

“Bye Mick.”

Mickey just gives a short wave goodbye and watches the other man leave. “Well, well, someone’s popular.” Mandy joins him leaning on the car he's repairing.

“Shut up, you know I only have eyes for Ian.”

Mandy chuckles. “Get to work.”

Mickey slaps her with his towel but gets back under the car. Al’s visit was definitely unexpected. He had completely forgotten about the guy. Well, he has Ian now so he doesn’t even have time to think about past fucks.

Ian.

How the fuck is he going to fix them when he has no clue what he did wrong?

 

 **⛓**   **⛓**   **⛓**   **⛓**   **⛓**   **⛓**   **⛓**   **⛓**   **⛓**

 

Ian drops the bag in his arms and presses his left hand on his chest. He swallows the lump in his throat but it does nothing to sooth the hurt in his chest. He shuts his eyes when his vision starts to get blurry then opens them again to find that yes, what he's looking at is actually happening.

When Ian woke up this morning, he decided to bring Mickey lunch and then maybe they would talk things over. It was a good plan, Ian thought. But that was until he drove here to find Mickey flirting with some guy. At first Ian thought it was a customer, but their body language suggested more than that. Mickey let the guy touch him and hug him and Ian can't watch anymore. He leaves the lunch he brought with on the ground and runs back into his car. He reverses carelessly, as he desperately tries to get out of there as fast as he can.

Well, that certainly explains a lot. Matter of fact it explains everything.

This is why Mickey doesn’t care that Ian doesn’t have time for them. Ian is clearly not the only man in his life. He is probably dating this guy too. Who cares if Ian gets held up in the hospital all the God damn time? Mickey has back up.

Ian is an overall emotional guy and it’s a miracle he doesn’t cry between the garage and his apartment.

It hurts so much. Which he doesn’t understand because he has been dating Mickey for such a short time. It’s not supposed to feel like this. Seeing the brunet with another person is not supposed to be this painful.

Ian parks outside his building and doesn’t move for more than hour. He honest to God thought Mickey and him were headed somewhere. He has never felt this strongly about someone and witnessing what he did is the single most painful thing he has ever experienced.

 

 **⛓**   **⛓**

 

Ian ignores Mickey until a couple of days later his boyfriend –it hurts to say it now- tracks him down at the hospital. He gets paged that he has a visitor and expecting to find a sibling, he finds Mickey and all his good-looking glory waiting by the reception area instead.

Not that the hurt has left Ian but seeing the other man has every hurt, every pain, and every ache he's been managing to ignore by keeping himself busy hits him all at once. He finds himself taking a deep breath to compose himself before walking towards him.

“Hey Mickey.”

Mickey's eyebrows are drawn together in concern. “Can we talk?”

Ian sniffs. “Sure.” Before leading the way outside. He guides them to the very back of the hospital, out of sight and ear shot. “What do you wanna talk about?”

Mickey scratches the back of his head. “I guess I'm just confused as to where I went wrong? Because I feel like we’re drifting.”

Ian crosses his arms protectively. “I umm, I think we should break up.”

Mickey did not see that coming and he feels a painful jolt across his chest, failing to understand where Ian is coming from. “Why?” he doesn’t fail to notice Ian is avoiding his eyes pretty hard.

“I just… we met at a bad time I guess.” Ian starts. “I clearly don’t have time for a serious relationship.” He gestures at the building.

“We were making it work Ian. I don’t understand.”

“No we weren’t.” Ian shakes his head vehemently. “Besides, I was only fooling myself. I have and will always be a player, and I would rather not hurt you Mickey.”

The shorter man opens and closes his mouth, feeling even more confused. “Ian.”

“It’s for the best.” Ian insists. “Trust me.”

Mickey sincerely doesn’t get it. They were doing so well. Sure Ian's been hella busy but they’ve been making it work! “What changed?” he has to know.

“I'm sorry Mickey.”

Ian runs off before Mickey can ask any more questions.

“Ian!”

The redhead keeps going, doesn’t look back.  
He also doesn’t manage to stop his tears this time.

                                                                                         

 **⛓**   **⛓**   **⛓**   **⛓**   **⛓**   **⛓**   **⛓**   **⛓**   **⛓**

 

On Friday evening Ian has just finished microwaving his dinner when he hears a knock on his door. He sighs heavily. He has been so unenthusiastic since his talk with Mickey yesterday. A talk that was full of lies but Ian had to do it. He had to end them before he got even deeper into their relationship. His heart hurts like they’ve been dating for years, but that’s his point exactly.

Ian startles when the knock comes again. Shit, he'd forgotten about it.

He darts towards his door and freezes in place when he sees in the peephole who's on the other side. “Mickey?”

“Open the door.”

“I don’ think that’s a good idea.”

“I will break it down, I'm not joking.”

Ian opens the door cautiously. “Wha…”

Mickey just smiles at him. “I thought about it.” He says. “Our talk yesterday. And I concluded that it was all bullshit.”

“Excuse me?”

Mickey pushes past him and into his living room. He drops on the couch, elbows on his knees. “That shit you spewed yesterday, how much of it was true?”

“I… why are you here?”

Mickey inhales then looks up at Ian earnestly. “I refuse to accept this breakup. If you want me to stay away then tell me the truth.”

Ian rubs his face and sits on the seat opposite Mickey. “You don’t wanna be with me.”

“Ian, all I've done is show how much I wanna be with you.”

“Why would you even want to?” Ian frowns. “My work will always steal our time, I am an insecure mess, I have never been in a real relationship, and I can be clingy as fuck. If I were you I would run the other way.”

Mickey tilts his head like Ian is mad. “The fuck are you talking about?” Ian doesn’t say anything. Mickey slides closer so he can place his hand on Ian's thigh. “Why are you pushing me away?”

Ian bites the inside of his cheek till he tastes blood. Anything to stop him from crying. “I don’t want to.” He confesses, his voice wavering.

“Then stop.” Ian places his own hand on top of Mickey's. “Tell me the truth Ian.”

Ian looks at Mickey, hesitant, but the latter only nods encouragingly. Ian takes a deep breath. “I.” he licks his lips. “I know it’s my job and I can't change anything but why don’t you ever care that I am always busy? Too busy for you?”

“I-“

“Why are you always so okay with the fact that I cancel on you all the time?”

“Do you want me to be upset?”

“I want you to have some kind of reaction.” Ian elaborates. “When you go, ‘okay’ it sounds like you could care less either way.”

“You have no idea how off you are Ian.” Mickey tells him earnestly. “Of course I care! Of course I get fucking disappointed when you can't make it for our dates. Of course I resent your job sometimes. But it’s _your_ job. It’s what you love to do and I would never want to make you feel bad for doing something you love.” He sits even closer to Ian so he can touch his cheek and make the redhead face him. “The fact that you can't be available a lot of the time is out of both of our control. So it doesn’t make sense for me to be upset.”

Ian sighs loudly. “I know.”

“I'm sorry if it seemed like I didn’t care Ian, because God knows I do.”

Ian smiles softly. “You do?”

“So much.”

Ian's smile then dies when he remembers the guy he saw at Mickey's job.

“What? What is it?” Mickey inquires urgently.

“I was at your job the morning after you told me I couldn’t come over.” Mickey doesn’t remember seeing Ian that day.

“Why didn’t you come say hello?”

Ian pulls away from Mickey's touch. “You seemed a little occupied with that guy.”

Mickey can't help but feel touched by Ian's jealousy. “I assure you, he is nothing to worry about.” Ian looks at him. “He is my past, you are my present.” Ian is still looking at him skeptically. “I told him I had a boyfriend and that he should never come back there.”

“And the hug?”

“Last contact with him and I will ever make.”

Ian believes him.

He smiles happily and wraps his arms around Mickey's neck, pulling him in for a tight hug.  
Mickey exhales in relief, hugging Ian back and relishing in the hold he's missed so much. “God, I missed you.”

“I missed you too Mick. So much you have no idea.”

Mickey kisses Ian's neck and pulls back. “So we good? No break up?”

“Yes. Yes.”

Mickey goes back in, the hug lasting for too long but no man gives a fuck as long as they keep holding each other like this.

                                                                                         

 **⛓**   **⛓**   **⛓**   **⛓**   **⛓**   **⛓**   **⛓**   **⛓**   **⛓**

 

            The following evening when Ian comes home he's exhausted. He lives only on the first floor so he uses the stairs. Dragging his feet lazily, he walks down the hall, towards his apartment. His plan is to soak his feet, then call Mickey to come over so they can hang out and probably add in some sexy times.

Ian halts when he sees Mickey sited on the floor, leaning on his door. There is a mini-suitcase next to him and Ian furrows his brows curiously.

“Hey Mick.”

Mickey who was on his phone, jumps up pocketing it while grinning at Ian. He grabs the redhead by the back of his head and plants a heavy one on him. “Hi.” Ian looks at the suitcase then back at Mickey wordlessly. “Oh.” Mickey glances at his luggage then back at his boyfriend. “We need to spend more time together as a couple. Need to see each other more. So,” he pockets his hands. “I'm moving in for a little while.”

Ian gasps, staring at his boyfriend like he just handed him the moon. He feels so touched right now he can't even put it in words. “Mick.”

Mickey wraps his arms around Ian's neck and kisses his nose. The taller man blushes as they continue to look into each other’s eyes. “I'll make this work.” He proclaims. “I'll do anything to make this work.”

“Oh Mick.”

Ian's eyes are tearing up. His boyfriend is so fucking thoughtful. The redhead can only bend down and slot their lips together, kissing the hell out of Mickey and hoping he's conveying just how grateful he is for this gesture. He runs his hands through the black hair and continues to make out with Mickey, feeling like he just won the fucking lottery.

Mickey smiles into their kiss, satisfied to have pleased Ian. He plans on keeping that up. Because making Ian happy, makes him very happy.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> [](http://tinypic.com?ref=2qc2t6t)  
> 


End file.
